Whisp In The Wind
by mollyrae1971
Summary: Keith falls in love with a girl who moves to San Pueblo from England, with many twists and truns along the way!


Whisp In The Wind By Molly Rae Higgins  
  
Chapter 1: Valerie's Arrival  
  
"Mum! I can't wait to see this school. Good thing we came. I needed a change." said Valerie Crow, a 18 year old British girl who'd just moved from Liverpool, England. It was 1972, and broad summer, even though it was September 12, a week into school. Valerie Crow was a beautiful girl.  
She had long shiny red hair and bangs that came just above her eyebrows. She had lots of freckles, and plump lips. Her eyes were forest green, and shined when she laughed. Valerie ran to her closet in search of an outfit to wear on her first day in San Pueblo University. "I guess i'll wear my mod shirt and jeans," she said to hereself, taking them out of her closet and laying them on her bed. She put them on, did her make-up, and brushed her hair. She checked the clock.  
"Oh shit! 7:23! Bloody school starts at 7:30! Fuck!" she said quitely to herself, so her mum wouldn't hear her. She quickly packed her pack, and bid goodbye to her mum and headed out the door, onto her bike, peddaling to school.  
  
"Mom, where are my jeans?" Keith Partridge yelled from upstairs to his mother, Shirley, who was downstairs ironing them.  
"I'm ironing them, Keith, come and get them!" she yelled, putting them aside, as he ran down and snatched them. He ran upstairs into his room and put them on, along with his blue collared shirt. A knock came on his door, and he asnwered it to find his sister Laurie standing there, arms crossed across her cheast.  
"What's up?" he asked, fixing his collar.  
"There's a new girl coming to our school today, so keep an eye out." she smiled slyly, and walked away. Keith grinned to himself.  
"A new girl, eh?" he thought to himself as he packed his backpack, "Wonder what she looks like, maybe shes in one of my classes,  
can't wait to see her, maybe shes really pretty, maybe not, maybe she can sing, ooh hope that happens..."  
His thoughts went on all the way until he reached school.  
  
Valerie didn't have much trouble getting to each class, with the help of Laurie Partridge, a new friend of hers. It was now 9th period, second to last period of the day, and Laurie escorted her to Math with a sly smile.  
"What?" said Valerie, confused at her smile.  
"You'll see..."Laurie said, walking down the hallway with a huge grin. Valerie was totally confused by this. "What could she be reffering to?" Valerie questioned herself as she entered the math room. She sat down in the nearest seat to the door, next to Keith, and the teacher, Mr.Spruce smiled at her. He walked over to her desk and introduced himself.  
"Hi, i'm Mr.Spruce, you must be Valerie Crow, the new student?" he smiled, extending his hand to her. She smiled.  
"Right in one. That would be me." she grinned, shaking his hand. Keith, who was doodling on his notebook, looked up with surprise.  
"That must be her," he thought, tracing his pen around the cover of his notebook, "Wow, she's beautiful, her hair is a lovely colour,  
her eyes, they're green, right? yep, a pretty green, man does she have style, she looks really irish, but her accent isn't, definatly English, ooh English girls are groovy..."  
The bell rang and Mr. Spruce stood up. "Good Afternoon everyone, and i'm sure some of you must be aware that we have a new student with us today. This is Valerie Crow,  
shes our transfer from England." Mr. Spruce pointed to her and everyone smiled. "Valerie, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?"  
She smiled, and laughed a bit to herself. "Sure, if you really want to know." She laughed, " I'm 18 years old, i'm from Liverpool, England, which i'm sure you all know from The Beatles, I play guitar and drums, I sing and act, I had a band back home called Valerie and The Cinemas, but we kind of stopped since I moved here, and thats basically it."  
"Thanks Valerie, now what's say we start on geometry today, folks?" He grinned, picking up a piece of chalk. Everyone cheered, except Keith, who was pretty awestruck and in a daze. Mr. Spruce noticed this and smiled.  
"No geometry, huh Mr.Partridge?" he smiled, starting to write "Geometrey" on the chalkboard. Keith snapped out of it, and shook his head.  
"No, i'd rather do geometrey than regular math, and i know everyone else will." he said, smiling at Valerie as all the girls giggled. She smiled back. "Maybe this is what Laurie was talking about," she thought to herself," I mean, his last name is Partridge too, it has to be"  
And they spent the rest of the period thinking about each other.  
  
The bell rung, stating the end of 9th period. Valerie got her books together and took out her schedule, looking to find her next class.  
"I know Laurie'll take out my schedule and figure out where i'm going, but I don't want to look stupid," she thought, finding "Period 10,  
Social Studies" at the bottom of the paper. She looked up and Keith was standing in front of her. She jumped in her seat, and started laughing. Keith felt really stupid now.  
"Sorry I scared you," he said, his cheeks reddning.  
"Oh, its not a big deal, love, i just didn't expect to see someone standing in front of me," she said, standing up and seeing Laurie outside of the Math room, motioning her to come on.She pointed "One Minute" to her, and turned back to Keith.  
"So, what's up, love?" she asked, putting her books in her hands.  
"Oh, Hi, i'm Keith, and I was wondering if you'd let me walk you to your next class," he said, running his hand through his hair. He was dead nervous. His stomach was spinning, but he tried not to show it. "Man, this is insane," he thought, "why do i always have to do everything?"  
She smiled, and her stomach did a 360. "yes!" she thought, "score one for Valerie!"  
"Sure! I'm going to social studies in room 111." she smiled, and started to the door. He opened it for her and she walked out to Laurie.  
"What took you so long?" Laurie asked, arms crossed across her cheast.  
"Sorry, I was talking to Keith," Valerie smiled.  
"Keith, my brother, Keith?" Laurie asked, forming a sly smile on her face.  
"Must be, he was called on as 'Mr.Partridge' in Math," Valerie said, "Hey, do you mind if he takes me to my next class? He asked and I said sure,"  
Laurie laughed and smiled, "Sure, but I get you back tomorrow!", and she started to Keith, and tugged at his sleeve.  
"Well, you've found her," Laurie said in his ear, and started to walk away. He grabbed her shoulder.  
"Thanks, Laur, " he said in her ear, and walked over to Valerie. "Your sister, right?" Valerie smiled, walking ahead, in hopefully the right direction. Keith walked next to her.  
"Yeah, that's Laurie." He said, turning the corner. Valerie followed him.  
"Yeah, I know." Valerie smiled, "So, you're Keith Partridge, hmm, nice name, it flows well,"  
"Wow, this girl is really groovy." Keith thought, "All the girls just stare at me and drool, and this girl is telling me my name flows well? Wow,  
this has got to be a gift from God..."  
"Well, Valerie is a beautiful name, " he smiled, turning another corner.  
"Aw, ta, love. I don't really fancy it though. I would have much rather have been named something more flamboyant, like Molly, or Derdrie,"  
she smiled, stopping at room 111. He laughed.  
"Valerie is too beautiful a name to think of changing it," He said, smiling at her, which made her stomach flip.  
"Ta, and thanks for walking me here." She said, turning the doorknob and walking inside.  
"You're welcome," he said quietly to the door, and walked to his next class.


End file.
